Aftermath
by Hookd
Summary: This is a story about life five years after the final episode. Rachel and Mike have had children but a tragic accident leaves Mike a single father struggling to balance work life and family life. Harvey offers much needed support and during this difficult time Mike turns to him in a way he never thought he would. Marvey.
1. Chapter 1

Mike sat in the rigid chair, James' head resting in his lap. He never wanted him to experience anything like this. The feeling of pure helplessness. Mike had gone through this when he was a few years older than James and it had changed everything, just like this would morph his sons life. Silent tears slipped down his face as he gently stroked the messy brown hair of his son. He could feel Harvey and Donna stare as they sat directly behind him. Most of the office had turned out to pay their respects to him but more importantly for Rachel. They had all loved her. The best paralegal this city had ever seen and she would have been the best god damn lawyer he thought. She would've gone to law school, that is if she hadn't found out she was pregnant with James. That was nearly six years ago now. Lots had changed drastically since then. They had two children James, their beautiful and intelligent five year old and their baby girl, Luca. Rachel had insisted she didn't want a weak name for their daughter, nothing sappy or too girly. Now their three year old would grow up without a mother. Leaving him to solely deal with all her feminine woes. He stole a glance over to his daughter who was sitting on her grandfathers lap. Robert Zane lightly rocked her, protectively keeping an eye on her. He wasn't ready for any of this, to be a single father, for Rachel to be gone. He wasn't strong enough for this. If he died what would even happen to his kids, he had no siblings neither did Rachel. He knew her parents would take them but what if they were too old, he knew they wouldn't live forever. He had loved his grandmother more than anything else in the world and she did everything she could for him but there were still many challenges he had to face being raised by a grandparent, someone who was elder. There were restrictions on what they could do. There would already be too many restriction on his children without adding more.

The funeral ended and they were all gathered back at the Zane household. Food was laid out on tables and there was a somber atmosphere. People chatted quietly as if not to disturb anyone. Young children ran around not understanding what it was that was happening, Luca was among them. James, however, sat quietly in the corner by himself not wanting to talk to anyone. Mike began to make his way towards him but stopped when he saw Robert reach him. Mike watched for a moment as the man who had just lost his daughter tried to cheer up his could be a hard ass in the law world but there was nothing he valued more then family. The look on James' face was heart wrenching, big eyes shining from wet tears, searching for the meaning of all this, for the fairness.

Finally he notice Donna approach. She had said little to him all day other than to offer her help and support. Rachel had been her best friend and she was suffering too.

"Hi Mike," her voice was thick, the tears still close to the surface. She spoke quietly, quieter than the others even.

"Donna," he said. His head was everywhere he was unable to focus on anything really other than a far of place, silently praying heaven was real and that Rachel was there now looking down on them. Luca picked that moment to run over to them. She smiled her sweet innocent smile at Donna, before grabbing onto both of Mike's hands pulling gently. Mike bent down and swung her up onto his hip hugging her tightly too him, just enough to make sure it didn't hurt.

"Daddy," she asked stroking his cheek with her soft chubby hands. "When's mommy coming home?"

Mike bite back the pain that threatened to overspill. It took all his strength to answer the question, a question that had become a favourite for his youngest child.

"Remember sweetie, I told you she's not coming back. She is some place else, safe looking down on us." He tried to explain for the millionth time while trying to hold it together.

"Okay, tell her I say hi and I miss her. Tell her to come back soon, daddy." Luca said. He didn't argue he couldn't he just nodded.

Donna watched pity in her eyes. "Why don't you go play with your brother, sweetie?" Donna offered. Luca nodded her head and Mike put her down watching her bounce anyway.

"She doesn't understand. She keeps asking and I keep explaining but she doesn't understand." Mike explained. Donna just nodded pulling him in to a hug, not sure if she was comforting him or herself. They broke away only when Harvey stood beside them.

"Hi Mike. How are you holding up?" Harvey asked concern crippling his voice.

"I'm okay. Just worried about the kids, about everything." He answered truthfully. "I mean what if something happens to me, what then? What are the kids supposed to do. No mother, no father. I can never let that happen. I suppose it's good they have each other."

"Mike, don't worry about that. Nothing going to happen to you or the kids." Harvey assured quenching the rising panic. He placed his arm on Mike as a sign of support.

"Mike, I love those kids like they are mine and I'd do anything for them. All you have to do is ask?" Donna chimed in.

Mike looked at them both seriously for the first time, almost like finally seeing clarity since Rachel had died. "If I die or anything happens to me will you raise them for me?" Mike almost begged the two of them.

Neither wasting anytime in response nodded their heads. "Of course Mike." They said in unison.

Mike tucked the kids into bed later that night feeling a release of tension. He felt assured that nothing bad would happen. Harvey often made him feel that way. Mike knew they would always be okay if anything happened. That did not mean though he would let anything happen he would do his best to ensure everything ran smoothly as it could for them. Challenges would arise frequently he knew but he would deal with them as best he could. He would have to find a happy medium between work and kids. That would possibly be his greatest difficulty. Any dreams of ever making senior partner or seeing his name upon the door were rapidly fading.

His sleeping pattern was restless. Thoughts of Rachel disturbing him from any tranquility. He felt the slow trail of wet run down his cheek, the only mark of sadness. It hadn't even been a week since she had died he thought. The door creaked open. He raised his head in the darkness seeing a small dark figure.

"Daddy, I can't sleep." He heard the tearful voice of James come from in front of the door. Mike patted the bed beside him and James climbed in, pulling the duvet over him.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm here." He assured stroking James arm as quiet tears rocked through his son, gently lulling him to sleep.

Luca followed suit. "Daddy, I want Mommy." She demanded from the door. He could hear the sadness in her voice, a sense of loneliness filled her air.

"I'm here. I will always be hear," he answered. She lay on the other side of him drifting of to sleep slowly. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and kissed the top of her hair. He knew this would become part of their nightly routine for a while.

**Hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know whether to continue or not! x**


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had passed and Mike was struggling to balance work and family life. Harvey and even Jessica had become extremely lenient with his hours. He knew this wouldn't last forever, though. There was no way he would ever advance in a law firm this large leaving the office everyday at 6 on the dot. He needed to find a child minder, he needed help. Donna had been a saviour on several occasion, leaving at the time he was supposed to, picking up the kids and bring them home. This also wouldn't last forever.

He had been hesitant in hiring a new child minder, knowing it would upset the kids. They had just lost their mother, bringing in a semi replacement seemed to be the harshest thing in the world but he had no other option. He couldn't balance his hours like he had with Rachel. There was no more, he stays late she goes home or viva versa. It was just Mike going home everyday at six. Home when he should be working.

He slumped into his chair staring absentmindedly at the clock on his cubicle. It ticked on bringing him closer and closer to six. It was becoming increasingly difficult to leave and go home to that house, to go to bed in their room, his and Rachel's, to sleep alone in their bed, to walk through their house. It was to lonely, to empty, to real. That was the next step, a new home. He stood up lifting the strap of his bag over his head getting ready to leave when Donna walked over to his cubicle. That's when he noticed Luca in her arms and James trailing behind her. He couldn't help but feel a wave of relief, followed by a wave of guilt.

"Don't worry Mike I picked them up from the after school activities, or whatever, already," Donna said smiling. "Harvey needs you to work late tonight, help him out with some case. They can come stay with me. I'll just swing around yours first and pick up some clothes for them." She had been so nice to Mike ever since Rachel had died losing some of her usual wit and charm. He hated it, made him feel pitied, just like everyone else did. He hadn't expected it form her or Harvey and when they did it hurt the most. He couldn't bring himself to complain about it. She was too good to him and the kids.

They walked over towards Harvey's office. Mike entered collapsing onto the couch. Luca followed him perching herself on his lap. Harvey smiled at them, picking her up and throwing her in the air.

"How's my favourite girl?" He questioned tickling her. She giggled, trying to move out of reach of his hand.

"Stop it, Harvey." she gasped.

James finally came in calling his little sister to leave.

"Hey James," Harvey asked slight uncertainty in his voice.

"Hey," James said, a sadness ringing spear in his voice. Mike began to wonder if it would ever leave or if it would be a mark of his forever.

"Come here and give me a hug,"Harvey said watching him closely, trying to read him.

James approached him slowly. Harvey hugged him tightly but James barely responded putting only a loose arm around him. Harvey rustled his hair and looked down into a face that was so similar to his colleagues. He would do anything to protect that kid and Luca. Anything really to protect Mike;s interests. Donna appeared at the door to call them out.

"Come here, bud," Mike said, hugging James and kissing his forehead. A worried looked crossed Mike's face as he watched him leave the office. Luca bounced out of the office stopping to hug both men goodbye.

"I'm worried, about him, he acting like a moody teenager but he's only five," Mike admitted. A few hours had passed since the kids had left and both men had dived straight into work neither stopping to raise any concerns that flitted through both their minds. The concerns were numerous in both and they sat heavy in the room almost as a divider between the two men. It stood rigid removing any of the playfulness or banter that usually existed when they worked late together. It made it difficult for Mike to really absorb the task at hand, he missed their easy goingness it had been his only salvation since Rachel's death.

"James?" Harvey asked, even though he knew the answer. He had witness his moody behaviour today. It was understandable his mother had just died and James understood that, it made it difficult. He would've acted the same, he thought.

"Does he talk about it much?" Harvey questioned, concern coated his voice. It was a rare occasion when Mike was privy to Harvey's emotion.

"No, not really," Mike admitted. He had tried once or twice to talk to him about it but he struggled. The topic was painful for him to breach and as much as James understood it he didn't. His emotional range was large, just as any person but he was limited in truly understanding it. Mike knew this, I mean most grown adults can't always articulate how they feel let alone a five year old. Every time Mike asked him questions about his mother and how he felt, James struggled. He couldn't voice how he felt. He would just falter, finally settling on, "it hurts, daddy. It hurts."

"Maybe, you should," Harvey offered, grieving kids weren't his speciality. He watched Mike and felt a pang of remorse and pain, watching how sad and broken he seemed. He would have given anything in that moment to make him feel better, he would of sacrificed his own happiness. That taught scared him. He shook his head almost in an effort to rid himself of it.

"I try, its just difficult," Mike admitted, hanging his head in his hands. Harvey stepped closer rubbing his hand through his hair, almost as if he was conflicted.

He dropped his hand softly on Mike's back. Rubbing gently up and down, in an effort to comfort him. To offer any small form of solace. Mike sighed a small tear trickled down his cheek. Mike saw Harvey move his hand up towards his face but stopped just before Mike's cheek, lowering it again.

"Sometimes, I don't understand Harvey. Why did this happen? Please, explain it to me. Once I know I won't forget?" Mike begged, his voice almost breaking. He had never been so vulnerable in his life but somehow it felt right. He felt safe with Harvey, as if it was right letting him in. He looked at him, his blue eyes shining, wet with tears and he just stared into the eyes of his boss, searching for the mean his son had in the eyes of his grandfather. He felt lost and hopeless and he stared into Harvey's eyes looking for the way out, looking for how to truly breath again. Harvey felt the intensity of the gaze and had to look away, plummeting them back into silence.

Mike picked up the file he was staring at, trying to really focus on it. He wasn't able to carry on with the emotions rippling through him. He could feel Harvey's eyes on him and he hated it. He could sense the pitiful look, weighing him down. He stood up in frustration, he needed an out anything to get out. Harvey clearly sensing this stood up with him.

"Lets hit the bar," Harvey said slightly enthusiastically.

"I can't. I really can't." Mike said dejectedly.

"Mike, you can. I'm telling you, you can." Harvey enforced.

He tried to object but he couldn't, when Harvey used that voice he knew it was serious. He was the enforcer, and Mike followed as he always did. He just prayed he wouldn't regret it later.


	3. Chapter 3

The city was abuzz with people, which was normal for New York City, regardless of the night. Harvey couldn't focus on any of them though, as hard as he tried, his whole body and mind seemed stuck on Mike. He noticed every detail of him from how his hair fell in a messy perfection from running his hands through it to the way his blue eyes were alight with a strange kind of mischief, smiling to himself. The first smile Harvey had seen on his face in a while. He even smelt good and that was the first time Mike had ever smelt that good to anybody. Harvey had been planning on bringing him to a quiet bar in the city where they could talk but he thought better of it. A loud place where Harvey could distract himself felt like the best option. A place where they could get drunk, drown their sorrows and maybe Harvey could snag a girl for later. Get rid of that nagging feeling that was developing in the gut of his stomach and fluttering like he was a seventeen year old high school girl. The emotions that were bubbling in him were new, he had never felt this way feeling was conflicting and made him feel uncomfortable. He was struggling to even have a simple conversation with Mike. It had been ever since Rachel's death, which just made it worse. The guilt becoming more prominent. Rachel had been dead only four months, how could he even think about it. About what, what was he even thinking. The thought shocked him and he shock his head to dislodge it. He seemed to being doing that a lot lately.

They entered the packed up market bar. It was noisy and crowded. They headed straight towards the bar. Harvey casually leaned over, looking as if he owned the place. While Mike stood back, hands in his pockets waiting for Harvey to order. A slim brunette wearing a tight black top with a low neckline and skinny black jeans, approached them. Harvey admired her or well forced himself to admire her. Pulling out the works, using his smouldering stare, a look which left most girls helpless to his charm. He knew she was in the bag. A slight red blush rose on her cheeks and she smiled looking down at the ground. Harvey could feel Mike's gaze on him and tried to ignore it. He turned to see a look of hurt and disapproval. He was always so open. Harvey could read him like a book and the intensity of the gaze took him aback. His heart was pounding and he didn't know why. All he knew was he could no longer even attempt to focus on the bartender, his thoughts orbiting once more around Mike. The way his body fit his suit, even that skinny tie seemed to make his insides flutter.

"Mike, what do you want?" Harvey asked, slightly winded.

"Whatever, Harvey. Just not too strong, maybe just a bud or something?" Mike responded clearly unenthusiastic about the idea of getting drunk or even drinking at all.

"Two double scotches on the rocks," Harvey order smiling dubiously at the bartender and blatantly ignoring Mike's request. He could feel Mike roll his eyes behind him and he had to stop himself from smirking at him.

Harvey picked his up and downed it in one gulp motioning for the bartender to pour another. Mike just watched trying to keep the amusement off of his face. Harvey watched as Mike picked up his glass slowly swirling it in his hand and taking a slow sip of the liquor. Mike face scrunched as he swallowed the harsh golden brown liquid, before releasing a sigh. They sat on two plush red chairs slightly away from the bar. It was a little quieter but was no place for an intimate conversation so they didn't try. Instead they talked about baseball and anything that would really distract them one way or another. The drinks kept pouring and they kept downing them, one after another. They drank like prohibition was going to hit tomorrow and this was their last chance. Mike watched as the room became slightly fuzzier and his head slightly lighter and he felt more content, stupid but content. Harvey watched as the smile slipped across Mike's face and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"You going to try get the bartender's number?" Mike asked, his speech slurring.

"No, she'll probably just give it to me," Harvey said his inside felt warm and he was relaxed. His inhibitions lowered and his wisdom quickly flying out the window. "I don't think I'll call her though. I have someone else in mind."

Mike couldn't help but laugh at his cocky arrogance and self assuredness.. "Awfully confident, aren't we?" He was joking but Harvey's face had suddenly grown serious.

"I know I'm right about the bartender, I can read nearly everyone. The other person however, I cant tell whether they are interested and for once, Mike I'm at a loss." He was staring directly at Mike expectantly.

"Well Harvey I'm sure they love you, just like ever other woman in the city," He laughed raising his glass almost as if it were a toast. Harvey just grunted not pushing it any further. It was left, sitting heavy in the air between them though, Harvey stealing subtle glances at Mike unsure of what to do about the rising emotion in the pit of his stomach. He kept trying helplessly to quench it.

A few more rounds past before they finally decided to leave. Harvey taking control as usual, heading straight towards his car, or rather stumbling slightly towards it. He opened the door, a soft grunt as a greeting to Ray. He waited for Mike to approach. When he suddenly realised he was heading back down the street towards the office.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Harvey demanded slightly irritated that he thought he wouldn't give him a lift.

"My bike," Mike tried to explain but words were failing him.

"Get in the car," Harvey said almost exasperated, like he was dealing with a small child. Mike just looked at him confused not moving. "Mike you can barely talk, or even walk straight let alone ride a bike for around 15 blocks."

Mike relented walking towards the car slowly and sliding in towards the far window, Harvey sat down beside him, neither men saying much on the way towards Mikes apartment. The car pulled in beside the building. Harvey watched Mike, who just sat still staring up at the building a clear look of pain on his face. Harvey's heart lurched forward, almost as if it were breaking. He said nothing, it was as if he was no longer sure of himself, Mike made him question everything. A real knock for his confidence, he laughed, he was probably good for controlling his ego. He placed a protective hand on his shoulder, offering a small comfort. Mikes body began to shake underneath it, slowly at first before an intense sobs vibrated through him. The moment was so intimate and Harvey watched as all barriers Mike had ever had up towards him completely disintegrated. He moved closer, pulling him into an awkward hug, unsure of what he should really do just wanting to alleviate the pain, his and Mikes. He sheltered him with his body, whispering nonsensical words of consolation. He felt Mike's body finally settle, but he still clung on to Harvey. He refused to move both men finding to much solace in this simple act. They finally drifted apart. Mike looked embarrassed running a stressed hand over his face and then through his hair.

"I'm sor.." he began but Harvey cut him off.

"Mike, you don't have to apologise for that. You should never have to apologise for how you feel. Look why don't you come back to my apartment, you can stay in the spare bedroom. Its not like you have to worry about the kids in the morning. Donna has that all under control." He could feel himself start to ramble and Harvey Specter does not ramble. He just didn't want to leave Mike to deal with all of this shit tonight, he clearly needed a break from that apartment.

"Okay." Mike said, clearly needing no convincing.

They stumbled into the magnificent apartment that was Harvey Specter's home. Alcohol still coursing through their blood. They made their way over towards the couch, collapsing down beside each other. Mike stared at Harvey with a look of gratitude on his face. A look that made Harvey blood pound and his heart quicken as he gazed back at him. Words had completely failed him after the car ride and his inhibitions were clearly lowered. He leaned forward placing a hand against Mike's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. He could feel Mike tense beneath him, but he didn't care. Harvey leaned forward pressing his lips to Mike's. The kiss was soft at first, before Harvey became more urgent, needing to take in as much as possible before Mike inevitable pulling away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Advanced warning: Contains some smut/fluff. Male on male, hence the M rating. Anyway besides that I hope you enjoy.**

Mike was startled by the complete 360 that Harvey had seemed to have made, well his personality seemed to have had anyway. This was hard uncaring Harvey they were talking about, the man who did everything to keep his record unblemished of any hint of caring. He let everyone think he was a hard ass who just generally disliked the world unless it was fast cars and women. Yet approximately 30 minutes ago he had grabbed Mike and… Mike couldn't even finish the thought, it was too shocking. A complete out of body experience. He knew Harvey would regret it the moment he got up. They had to work together after all, more importantly than that Harvey was an intricate part of Mike's life. Mike needed him. He had been the only real thing that had stopped Mike from completely falling apart and now what? Mike just needed to make sure everything would be alright. He held his phone tightly in the palm of his hand sure he would crack it if he squeezed any harder. An internal battle playing out in his mind as he stared down at Harvey Specter's number. His breath caught a little and his nerves were completely shot but he hit the the call button and watched as he heard the faint ring coming from his phone, to nervous to press it to his ear until he heard the click of the connection. He was unable to breath until he heard the cold hard voice of Harvey on the other line.

"Harvey," Mike could hear the relief in his own voice. "Look, we don't ever have to talk about what happened, okay? I just need to know we are alright?"

He waited, knowing Harvey had to register everything. It had been a long night after all. A minute passed and then another but no response came.

"Please, Harvey," Mike begged. He had resorted to full on begging his boss. "I can't lose you too." His voice cracked and he couldn't help the sob that rang out of him. He tried to regain composure but it was too difficult. Harvey could be too difficult. Fuck life could be too difficult. Harvey finally interrupted his little pity party.

"Nothing happened, Mike. I'll see you in the office tomorrow and you better not have a fucking hangover." Harvey voice was cold almost angry but Mike could have sworn he also heard the slight emotion of regret coming through. He knew this probably wasn't the case but he couldn't deny it made him feel hopeful.

"Okay, Harvey. I'll see you tomorrow." Mike said.

It was nearly five o'clock in the morning and Mike considered going straight to the office. He had started keeping a spare suit there ever since he had been an associate, all the late nights had meant he sometimes didn't make it home and it was better than wearing Harvey's which usually just made him look like an overgrown schoolboy. His mind kept fluttering back to Harvey every time he tried to distract himself of the events that had happened this evening. He hadn't intended to actually leave the apartment but his feet and his mind had different plans and despite Harvey's protests, that it was too late and he was being stupid, he managed to find himself roaming the streets of Manhattan at this ungodly hour of the morning.

When Mike really thought about it, the kiss that is, he felt excited. It had been better than he had ever expected. Not that he thought about kissing Harvey. Okay not that he thought about it much. He had found himself leaning into the kiss instead of pulling away. He had felt Harvey hand's on him in such a possessive way it made his heart beat even faster and his stomach flutter like crazy. Harvey's expert hands navigating his body as if he knew it better than anyone else, running softly down his torso and holding tightly onto his hips before coming dangerously close to his…well you know. Mike actually blushed at the memory. Harvey had pushed him back onto to the couch gently enough so it didn't hurt but hard enough that he felt his pants strain uncomfortably tight against him. He was pinned down into position by Harvey's body. Mikes' own hands running through Harvey's perfect hair leaving it's mark. His hands moving to gently caress his face. There bodies moving in perfect rhythm to each other. Harvey hands slowly but surely unbuttoning Mike's shirt, quickly followed by his mouth, leaving a trail of kiss down the the same path, until he got to the belt buckle. His teeth gently tugging at it before his hands moved to undo the clasp. Harvey pulled Mike's trouser and boxers down forcibly in one motion and watched joyfully as he sprang free. That was until Mike released a strangled noise from his throat and then began to sob. Harvey pushed himself up on one hand and look at him. A look of sheer concern, he's sure that nothing close to that had ever crossed Harvey's face before.

"What's wrong Mike?" He asked gently running his hand softly down Mike's face.

Mike pulled away, with a look of absolute disgust. A flash of pure pain replaced the look of concern on Harvey's face. It lasted only for a second before Harvey's mask was back up, controlling his emotions and leaving him stone faced. Mike pulled himself out from under Harvey and pulled up his trousers. He sat for a moment as Harvey disappeared out of the room, when he returned he was holding bedding and a pillow. He dropped it down by Mike's feet. Mike however, was too out of it to form any semblance of a response. Instead he looked at Harvey blankly. Harvey forced himself to look away and pointed to a door on their right hand side.

"That's the spare bedroom." Was all said as he turned to walk away, snapping Mike back to the present.

Mike stood up rapidly, running his had through his hair and and heading in the opposite direction. Harvey just stared before he realised what was happening.

"Mike don't be an idiot it's four thirty, where are you going to go? For fuck sake Mike." Harvey yelled, his voice barely containing his anger. Mike didn't respond he didn't even look at Harvey just grasped the doorknob, pulling roughly.

"It's too late Mike. Let's not be stupid." Harvey argued. The only response was the cold crisp slam of the door behind Mike. A clear statement that Harvey had gone too far.

The memory was fresh in Mike's mind. It stung him, as he thought back on his rash decision. Harvey may have said it would be fine but Mike knew better. He knew they could never fully go back. He couldn't lie either, he had enjoyed it. He had enjoyed so much that he was willing to go as far as Harvey led them, but then as Harvey had bent down to take him in his mouth a flash of Rachel had appeared. A look of betrayal and heart break pressed into her soft beautiful features. What would it mean if Mike had continued with Harvey. He had loved Rachel, he never wanted anyone to question that. He was just lonely and needed company and that's what Harvey was, company. It had felt like so much more than that though. It had felt so real, so intimate. It was too soon, Rachel hand't even been gone five months. It's not like he would ever be able to explain it to the kids, James was already having a rough time.

He couldn't do this he couldn't stand on the street and argue with himself all night. He finally looked up to see where he was so he could turn around and head home. He had to laugh to himself when he realised he had brought himself to this apartment block. He shock his head in quite disbelief and pulled out his phone again. This time dialling a different number.

"Hey, sorry for the late call. Yeah everything's fine I'm just outside your building, any chance you want to let me in?" He asked smiling.

"Mike, you know I know I'm beautiful, but this beauty needs care and sleep and did I mention as much as I love your kids they can be absolute brats." Donna answered. She didn't sound tired or as if she had just been woken up in the middle of the night, then again it was Donna. Mike was pretty sure she wasn't entirely human.

The door buzzed and he walked in and up the stair. Donna had left her door perched open for Mike. He entered but one look at Donna and he feel completely apart, pulling her into a tight hug and crying for around the hundredth time that day. She just patted him gently on the back rubbing soothing circles and holding him until he pulled away. He wiped his eyes and walked towards the couch. He fell onto it with a moan. Donna took one look at him and knew he was holding something back.

"Okay, Mike spill?" She said demanding.

"I thought you just knew everything, Donna?" He joked trying to lighten the mood. She on the other hand was having none of it. She raised an eyebrow and gave him that look. That simple look that meant you don't fuck with Donna especially not at five in the morning. So he sighed again and against all his better instinct he told her. Everything.

**Please review and favourite our whatever x**


	5. Chapter 5

Donna had stared at him in bewilderment. The first time Mike had ever seen her struggle to find words. Donna was the most expressive person he knew. He knew this really defined what happened last night and that it would probably never happen again.

"I mean don't get me wrong Mike, I always knew there was a connection between the two of you, but this? With Harvey? Harvey Specter, notorious lady's man?" Donna said unable to hide the slight skepticism in her voice when she finally spoke.

"Donna, you can't tell him I told you?" Mike begged. The pleading shining through his eyes which were wet with unshed tears. Although Donna doubted there could be many that he hadn't shed.

"I won't Mike," She assured him, her voice softer. "I'm just..well, I'm shocked."

"Yeah I was pretty surprised myself." He admitted relaxing back further into the couch. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but then again that was the problem wasn't it he enjoyed it too much.

"Well was it any good?" She asked cheekily, a mischief twinkle in her eye. She had complete regained her Donna poseur and her need to know every little detail was back. That was the huge gap he had left out. Was it good? Did they enjoy it? He was fucked if ever admitted how life altering that moment felt to him now, and in a good way.

Back to the old Donna already. Mike tried to hide the smile that was spreading across his face but was failing miserably. He shook his head refusing to answer but Donna could guess. He knew instantly he had made the right decision to seek out Donna he already felt reassured and she was successful diverting his attention from the looming guilt each time he thought of Rachel.

"Donna," he sighed finally. "What does this mean?"

"I don't know, Mike." She answered truthfully looking at the weary look plastered on his face, his lips pouting looking completely like a lost puppy.

"What does it mean about mine and Rachel's relationship?" He questioned further.

Donna sat up at this looking at Mike with such sincerity he couldn't help but feel loved.

"It does not define your relationship with Rachel we all know you loved her. That doesn't mean you can't care for someone else, regardless of gender." She stroked his hair reassuringly as if he were a little child. He enjoyed it, he needed to be comforted for once rather than constantly being the one to supply it. He leaned back into her hand, relaxing.

He woke the next morning with something landing full force on his stomach he let out a soft whine. Opening his eyes he saw the small face of Luca leaning over him, jumping up and down on him smiling. He smiled back at her rubbing his stomach were she had landed, painfully.

"Hi baby," He said pulling her in for a morning hug.

"Hi Daddy. Donna's making pancakes." She said pushing herself off of him. That's when he remembered last night looking around to find himself on Donna's couch in her living room. He rubbed his hand over his face, not really looking forward to work today and wondering if there was a way to get out of it. He needed an out. He didn't think he could face Harvey. He walked into the kitchen, Luca chomping happily on a pancake. James beside her munching on his own and thought the kid looked the happiest he had since his mother had died. Mike went over to him, ruffling his hair and giving him an affectionate kiss on the forehead. He plopped down beside them stacking his own plating with pancakes and syrup and smiling contently at Donna in way of thanks as he began shovelling them into his mouth. Definitely a symptom of drinking too much last night.

* * *

He knew he was being a coward but after breakfast he announced to the kids they all deserved a day off. That was how he found himself in the park on a Wednesday at ten rather than the office. Donna had shaken her head disapprovingly at Mike, knowing the real reason behind this spontaneous announcement. She could tell he was scared shitless of going and facing Harvey. Especially since Harvey rarely got rejected by anyone let alone Mike.

He pushed Luca, happily on the swings as he watched James run around the jungle jim mixing with the other little kids. That's why when he turned and saw Harvey standing beside him, clearly unimpressed he nearly fainted.

"I thought we agreed it never happened?" Harvey said almost angrily keeping his voice just from shouting. His emotions clearly getting to him and Harvey didn't have emotions let alone share them. Mike was too shocked to notice though.

"We did." Mike answered confused.

"So why the fuck did you not come into the office today especially when we had a meeting with one of our highest paying clients?" Harvey questioned.

Mike just shock his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"Really have you reverted to the age of your son?" Harvey said trying to keep the amusement from his voice as he watched Mike. He was pissed of and no face this puppy could pull would let him forget that.

"Harvey, I'm sorry. I should have come in." He apologised although he thought he would still do the same thing each time if he had to relive this day for the rest of his life. Although he wouldn't mind reliving yesterday for the rest of his life, he wouldn't run away either like he had last night. That thought frightened him, he realised. He tried to regain composure as the thought slipped through his mind and he felt like his own sub conscience was betraying him. No that's not how he felt. Harvey just watched noting the emotions that were playing out on Mike's face and wondering what he was thinking. He had managed to keeping pushing Luca on the swing with one hand as he had the conversation. She giggled hysterically as she swung higher oblivious to the tension between the men.

"Look Harvey, I'm sorry for last night I shouldn't have ra.." Mike began but Harvey cut him off.

"I thought we both agreed last night didn't happen." He stopped aggressively.

"What didn't happen?" James asked suddenly standing beside the men having appeared from nowhere.

"Nothing," they chimed in unison.

"Tell me?" He demanded small face pouting.

"No," Mike snapped instantly regretting it as a look of hurt crossed his son's face.

Harvey noticed it too and pulled James in for hug, rubbing back soothingly.

"Hey kiddo, your daddy was telling me you have a speech competition coming up. You think I could go to it?" Harvey asked knowing it would cheer the kid up.

"Really?" The kid looked so excited, Mike couldn't help feel grateful and Harvey couldn't help the emotions rising in him as stared down a the face that was so similar to Mikes. He could never refuse that face. He had his mothers big brown eyes though and colouring, otherwise he was Mike's mini me.

"Of course," He promised smiling at the kid.

"Cool, thanks Harvey." He said before running off to join the other kids again.

"Yeah thanks Harvey. That kid loves you, they both do." Harvey smiled at Mike's statement wanting to say he loved them too but was unable instead he just smiled nodding his head. He turned around to leave before looking back once.

"I want to see your ass in the office tomorrow." He demanded walking away.

Mike felt his heart jump, he knew he wanted to see Harvey tomorrow too, but in a different way then work colleagues. He sighed continuing to push Luca on the swing who was still laughing and smiling as a million thought swan around his head.

**Hey sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. Anyway hope you enjoy, if anyone has any suggestions or comment let me know in the reviews x**


End file.
